


a hard day at work

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: 2 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexting, Vaginal Sex, in this house we love and appreciate chubby chiaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: His lunch was winding down, and he wouldn’t be able to go back to the grind with these images swimming in his memory.Chiaki had other plans, however. Her next text said, ‘are you turned on, Hajime?’
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Series: dr: 2 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558168
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey, time for another fic about sexy texts! this time i had some fun with some sdr2 characters. i loved this so much i’m defo gonna write a second part at some point. until then, though, i hope y’all didn't have plans for no nut november c:

With his morning preparations complete, Hajime planted a kiss on his girlfriend’s forehead, gave a yawn, and left for work. He loved Chiaki’s days off, because those meant he didn’t have to waste time trying to wake her up, which meant he could sleep in a bit before leaving the house. With some extra rest in him, facing the day ahead of him was a much less daunting task than it would be otherwise. And it was an easier day…

Until a few hours in.

When he was getting ready for lunch, his phone buzzed, and he could tell by the time that it was more than likely Chiaki finally dragging herself out of bed. He smiled at the message on the screen that read, _‘Good morning Hajime.’_

He typed back a morning greeting of his own in response and put his phone down, but it buzzed again before he could even fully shift his attention away. _‘I don’t even want to get out of bed today,’_ the new message read. _‘Is that okay?’_

Hajime shrugged as he typed his response. It wasn’t really his problem if she didn’t get out of bed, so he told her as much.

His phone was silent until he was at lunch, when it went off again. The message from Chiaki said, _‘guess what?’_ and had an image attached. He clicked on it, assuming it was a meme she was sending him, but he gasped out loud when he saw the picture. Chiaki was splayed out on their bed, with just enough skin exposed that he could tell she was completely naked, but the blankets covering her sensitive parts. His eye twitched at her loving, sleepy expression and something else twitched at the sight of her outwardly curved belly. He didn’t even think about what kind of awkward angle she must have been at to snap that picture of herself alone, because the sheer suddenness of it threw him for a loop.

“You okay, Hajime?” A coworker asked. Luckily, he was far enough away that Hajime wasn’t at risk of showing him the tasteful nude he’d just been sent.

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine,” he answered quickly.

His phone went off again. _‘Did you like my picture?’_ It read. _‘I took it just for you.’_

Luckily, through text he was able to put on a facade of being composed and could reply with a simple yes. However, his composure wasn’t going to last for long, because her next message read. _‘I’ll send you a few more while you work. c;’ _

“Oh my god, Chiaki,” he mumbled to himself. He didn’t know how to respond, but he didn’t have to, as five minutes later, he was treated to another picture.

This one was similarly tasteful, but probably required an even more awkward pose. Chiaki was bundled up on the blankets, but he could see just enough to make out the curve of her ass emerging and disappearing from the folds of the blanket. This one had the caption, _‘can you tell I’m having fun with the blankets?’_

‘_I sure can,’_ he replied, clearing his throat to try and collect himself. His lunch was winding down, and he wouldn’t be able to go back to the grind with these images swimming in his memory.

Chiaki had other plans, however. Her next text said, _‘are you turned on, Hajime?’_

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Hajime mumbled to himself out loud before typing out a simple yes.

‘_Just make it through work and I’ll be right here waiting for you,’_ her next text promised. This was, of course, punctuated with a picture. This was a more straightforward selfie of Chaki in bed, her camera just low enough to show him most of her cleavage, but Hajime had seen her naked often enough to be able to picture her puffy nipples just out of frame.

A little while later, when he was finally beginning to focus on work again, he got another message. _‘When you get home, you can do anything you want to me...’_

‘_Anything?’_ He replied. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted another picture or was dreading the impact it would have on his work.

Before he could decide, he got another picture. This one was from Chiaki’s point of view, showing the blankets around her hips and her hand reaching under them, presumably to touch herself. _‘Anything!’_ was the caption.

Hajime didn’t know how to respond. He’d had sex with Chiaki before, but she was never so...forward. “Whatever’s gotten into her, I can’t say I mind it,” he said to himself.

That was the last picture until he was down to his last hour of work. Just when the day was finally winding down, he got a picture of a view he’d only seen in person a handful of times before. “Holy shit.”

What he got was a close-up shot of Chiaki’s pussy, and with the quality of the phone camera, he could tell she was soaked. This time, he didn’t bother trying to hide how flustered he was when he texted her back, repeating his earlier _‘Holy shit.’_

‘_Can you see how wet I am for you?’_ Her next text read. Before he could respond, she send another picture of the same view, but with two fingers spreading her pussy lips. This was captioned with _‘I need you inside me.’_

Hajime had to fight audibly groaning. _‘I’m almost done with work,’_ he texted back. _‘then I’ll come back and ravage you.’_

Chiaki’s response was another picture of her wrapped up in the blankets, but with one breast fully exposed. _‘You’ll know where to find me.’_

That last hour of work was agony for Hajime. He didn’t absorb anything that was said to him and time felt like it was at a crawl. Finally, the time to clock out had come, and he was ready to do the same.

He lost track of how many traffic laws he ignored while he sped home, and when he opened the door, the house was dead quiet. He could tell Chiaki wasn’t lying when she said she hadn’t gotten up all day, instead opting to stay in bed and taunt him the way she did.

He kicked his shoes off and started clumsily undressing on his way to the bedroom, leaving his clothes behind like breadcrumbs. He wanted to be able to open that door and be ready to go.

The bedroom door creaked open and he peeked inside, seeing the mass of blankets on the bed. He knew that just under those covers was his completely naked girlfriend, and the anticipation was going to kill him if he waited even a second longer.

He took off the last of his clothes—his underwear—and let his cock spring free before throwing the blankets off the bed as if his life depended on it. “Hajime!” The sight before him was Chiaki, hair messy from lying in bed all day and eyes wide with anticipation. She wore a big smile, and true to her pictures, she was completely naked. She had one hand massaging a breast and one hand resting idly on one of her thighs. Her legs were spread, putting her soaking, pink pussy on display.

If this were any other day, Hajime would have taken the time for some foreplay, maybe eating her out before the main event, but today, he wasn’t waiting any longer than he had to.

He climbed into bed and assumed his place between her legs, letting her wrap her calves around his back to keep him in place. He grabbed his dick and guided it in, watching it disappear into her pussy smoothly. “Oh, Hajime,” she moaned as it slid in. “God, I’ve been waiting for this all day!”

“Me too,” He groaned as her pussy clenched around his member.

“Are you gonna fuck me good?” She asked desperately.

“You bet your ass I am,” He said as he started moving inside her. He didn’t bother building up a pace slowly and merely went at the speed that felt natural to him.

Which meant that the bed was creaking and the headboard was hitting the wall within seconds. Chiaki was gripping the sheets tight and her moans of pleasure were so loud she was drowning out the sounds of the bed and the fleshy sounds of his balls slapping against her ass. Hajime reached down and grabbed her hips, fingers digging into her supple flesh for leverage as he fucked her senseless.

“Oh my _fucking_ god Hajime!” Chiaki screamed. “You’re s-so good!”

“Is this the pounding you’ve been looking for?” Hajime growled, the satisfaction from waiting all day making this ten times more pleasurable than it would have been otherwise.

“God, yes!” Chiaki screamed. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop!”

Hajime gladly followed her orders, reaching the fastest he could manage and feeling no inclination to slow down. The sight of her breasts bouncing wildly with each thrust was one to behold, but Hjajime felt that if he let go of her hips to cop a feel, he’d lose his momentum, and he couldn’t have that happen. “Have you made yourself come yet today?” He managed to say in between grunts and groans.

“No,” Chiaki said, putting her moans on hold as best she could. “I’ve been—ah, playing with myself to get ready for you, but I haven’t c-come yet...”

“Good. Come for me, Chiaki,” he said, feeling a familiar sensation welling up in his balls. “Come for me like a good girl.”

His command was met with another moan and the feeling of her pussy walls tightening around his shaft. “H-hajime!” She screamed. “I’m cumming!”

“I-I am too,” He groaned.

Chiaki’s legs tightened around his back as she moaned, “please come inside me! Come inside my pussy, please!”

Their orgasms hit them at once. Together, they screamed the other’s name as the waves of pleasure shot jolts up their spines. Hajime gripped Chiaki’s hips tight and gave one final, hard thrust, burying his cock as far inside her as it could go while he shot rope after warm rope of his seed inside her. Chiaki squeezed her chunky legs around him as hard as she could and screamed his name, throwing her head back against the pillow and squirting against Hajime’s torso.

Their orgasms slowly withered away, and each person moaned and panted as they came down from their high. Finally, Hajime slowly pulled himself out of his girlfriend and let go of her hips, leaving what would become nasty bruises, he was sure. He nearly collapsed next to his beloved on the bed. “Wow,” he gasped, out of breath.

“That was the best sex we’ve ever had,” Chiaki said softly.

“Yeah,” Hajime agreed. “And now I don’t want to get out of bed either.”

Chiaki giggled, cuddling up next to him. He sighed happily as he felt her soft, warm skin (including her lovely breasts) against his side. “You don’t have to. Let’s just stay here for the rest of the day, okay?” Before he could respond, she added, “and maybe we can do that again once we’ve recovered.”

“I like the sound of that,” Hajime said, already looking forward to their next round.


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime didn’t know how long he’d been asleep, or even if he’d drifted off at all, because it felt like only moments after their explosive sex that he became aware of how covered in various juices his crotch was. “Ugh,” he groaned, causing Chiaki to stir next to him.

“What’s wrong, Hajime?” She asked quietly.

“I’m so...sticky.”

Chiaki giggled, shifting her gaze down to the spot in question. “I can imagine. I did kind of squirt all over you. And you came inside me. And I was already soaking wet.”

Hajime groaned again, feeling his member twitch. “Chiaki, if you keep describing it, I’m going to get horny again.”

“And is that a bad thing?” Chiaki shot back, her hand slowly moving its way down his body.

“Well, we should probably get up at some point,” he said as her hand reached his stomach. “You haven’t eaten all day, have you?”

Chiaki stopped in her tracks, her hand hovering just above his pubic hair. “Huh. Guess I haven’t,” she said lazily. “I can fix that right now.”

Hajime patted her head and started getting ready to heave himself out of bed (and maybe find a towel or something), but before he could, Chiaki placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

She kissed down his body until she got to his shaft, which was already half hard again. “This counts as eating, doesn’t it?”

“Wha—Chiaki, no, aah...” Hajime’s protests were cut short by a moan when Chiaki opened her mouth and latched on to the head of his cock. He could feel her tongue swirl around the head, causing him to grow fully erect in her mouth.

“I’ll clean you up, Hajime,” Chiaki said quietly before wrapping her lips around him again. He watched in awe as his entire length slowly disappeared into Chiaki’s mouth. Every inch or so, she’d stop to clean the sex juices off of him, still using nothing but her lips and her tongue.

The sensation drove him wild, and he showed it by moaning and tangling his fingers in her hair. “Chiaki, fuck...”

After she’d taken his whole cock in her mouth and sucked on it for a few moments, she pulled back, admiring her handiwork. “See? All clean.”

“Please, more,” Hajime groaned, already missing the sensation of her mouth. Without a word, Chiaki did as she was asked, wrapping her lips around him again and bobbing her head up and down his shaft. “God, yes...”

The room grew silent except for the wet sounds of the blowjob and Hajimes small groans. He could feel himself twitch inside her every once in a while, and sometimes she would stop at the tip of his dick and swirl her tongue around his head again, which always elicited another moan. Just when Hajime didn’t think he’d be able to take much more, she grasped the base of his cock and let him out of her mouth with a small pop. “How’s that?”

“Chiaki, I’m close,” Hajime groaned, desperate for her to finish him off.

“Don’t worry,” Chiaki said, slowly moving her hand up his length. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Did you like my pictures?”

Hajime couldn’t help but laugh. “Of course I did.”

“I spent a lot of time on them,” Chiaki said. “I took a lot to make sure they came out alright.”

“Well, they were all very sexy,” Hajime said. “I could barely focus on my work.”

Chiaki smiled wide. “That’s exactly what I wanted to hear.” Hajime watched in awe as Chiaki presented his reward for that answer. The sight of his cock disappearing into her large, pillowy breasts was almost enough to finish him off right then and there. Chiaki pushed her boobs together and slid them up and down on his cock, watching him moan as the softness enveloped him. “Tell me more about it,” she said in a low voice.

Hajime moaned before doing as she asked. “I especially liked the one with your ass,” he started. “And the one with your hand going under the blankets. They made me...wanna come in and throw the blankets off you and—oh, fuck you senseless.”

“Which you did,” Chiaki hummed happily as she sped up her pace.

The sight and sensation of his cock buried in her chest was finally starting to become too much. “Chiaki,” Hajime moaned. “I think I’m…ah!”

Chiaki freed his cock and grabbed it tight with her hand, jacking him off quickly. “Come for me again, Hajime!”

“Fuck, Chiaki!” Hajime closed his eyes tight as he felt his orgasm hit him in bursts. He heard a gasp and some pleased sounds from Chiaki, but didn’t open his eyes again until his orgasm was past. What he saw almost got him ready to go again. Chiaki’s mouth was open, and inside was a small pool of white liquid. Some of it was dribbling down the side of her mouth, and some of it was splattered on various areas of her face. She nodded at her phone on the nightstand, and Hajime got what she was trying to say. He scrambled for the phone and opened the camera app, taking a quick shot of the scene before Chiaki closed her mouth and swallowed.

“That’s one I’ll send you when you least expect it,” she promised once she had her mouth open again.

“I’ll be looking forward to it,” Hajime said, leaning up into a sitting position. “Until then, lie back, it’s my turn to go down on you.”

“Oh, thank god.” Chiaki did as she was told, sighing happily when her head hit the pillow again. Hajime started by kissing Chiaki’s neck and moving down, his hands just a little ahead of his mouth. Finally, he was able to grab a handful of his girlfriend’s wonderful breasts, kneading the large, soft mounds like he’d wanted to since he got that first picture of her cleavage. His mouth quickly moved down past her chest, planting some kisses in between them before moving down to her stomach, which didn’t jut out quite as much as her chest, but came close when she was lying down like this. “H-hajime,” she whined when she felt his lips brush against the curve of her stomach. “I’m sorry I’m fat.”

Hajime shushed her, shaking his head against her skin. “Hush, every inch of you is perfect.”

Chiaki giggled, his next kiss over her navel tickling her slightly. “O-okay. Just don’t spend too much time there. I need your mouth on my pussy.”

With a mouth like that, how could Hajime say no? He skipped down her body, leaving a kiss just above her curly patch of pubic hair before placing his hands on her thick thighs and spreading them slowly. He did pause when he saw the marks her left on her hips starting to bruise, giving each spot one gentle kiss. “Sorry about these,” he said.

“It’s okay,” Chiaki said. “They’ll be a nice memento to remember this by...”

Hajime smiled, but he could tell what she wanted by her voice, so he moved his mouth to her crotch and dove right in, licking and sucking at all the places he knew would drive Chiaki wild and wrapping his arms around her legs for leverage. “Oh, yes!” She moaned, her whole body tensing. “Hajime, yes!”

As his tongue explored her soaking wet folds, the sounds of her moans and the feeling of her soft thighs squeezing around his head only helped him out, making his member stand at attention once again. He flicked her clit with his tongue one more time before moving his head away. “Are you going to finger me now?” She asked, panting.

“Fuck that,” Hajime said. “I’m ready to fuck you again.”

“Yes!” Chiaki moaned, propping herself up on her elbows. Hajime could see that her face was clean, and he kind of wished he could have watched her scoop his seed off her face and lick it off her fingers, but what she said next made up for it. “Hajime, I want to ride you this time.”

He breathlessly nodded and laid back down in his spot, watching his girlfriend climb on top of him. “I’ve been waiting for this,” he said, watching her legs straddle his hips. She’d always said she was scared of crushing him, but now that they were just about in the position, he hoped that this would become a more common sight.

She reached down and held onto his stiff rod as she slowly lowered herself down. “_God_, it’s so hard for me, Hajime,” she said softly. He watched as his head disappeared into her folds, and once that was in, she let out a loud moan, lowering herself down until he was completely inside her.

With a moan, she started riding him, slowly building up her pace and getting louder as she went. Hajime threw his head back and groaned. The sensation of her riding him was one he’d been waiting to experience for a long time, and it was definitely worth the wait.

Chiaki built up speed, riding him until her breasts (and her stomach) were bouncing up and down with the movement. Haijme grabbed her supple ass cheeks, fingers digging into the pillowy flesh desperately. “I love watching your tits bounce when you ride me,” he groaned through gritted teeth.

Chiaki moaned, the dirty talk intensifying her pleasure and causing her to ride him faster. “Y-yeah?”

“Fuck yeah,” he said, squeezing her ass harder.

“Ah, Hajime!” Chiaki groaned loudly, and he could feel her pussy clenching around his rock hard cock. He could tell she was close.

“Come for me again, Chiaki,” he said.

“Are you gonna cum inside me again?” She asked, desperation in his voice. “I need it...ah! Inside me!”

“I promise,” Hajime said, feeling his own orgasm approach.

“Oh _fuck_!” Chiaki slammed down on his hips, the feeling of his entire length inside her sending her over the edge. “Hajime!!”

Her pussy walls clenched harder around his cock, and the feeling caused him to come too, loudly moaning his girlfriend’s name as he blew his load as deep inside her as he could go.

Chiaki sat on him while her orgasm faded, panting and groaning as the sensation passed. “Wow,” she gasped once it was over.

Hajime nodded, short on breath himself. “Yeah...”

Chiaki lifted herself off of him, and Hajime laughed as he realized he was right back to having a sticky, cum covered shaft. “That was fun, but I really should go shower,” he said.

“Okay,” Chiaki said softly as she curled up in her spot on the bed.

“No, you need to get up, too,” he said. “You’re sweaty and dirty too, and we still need to eat.”

“It’s okay, Hajime,” Chiaki said. “I’ll just take a quick nap while you shower. Then I’ll shower and eat, I promise.”

Hajime was unconvinced. “Uh, huh...”

“I’m spent,” Chiaki whined. “And, if I go shower with you, I’ll probably just end up wanting to fuck you again, even though I’m sure you’re all worn out too.”

Hajime couldn’t argue with that logic, and thus, he let his girlfriend get the few minutes of shuteye she needed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! c:


End file.
